Stazioni
by Liv Cafeina
Summary: YAOI - NO YAOI – cuatro drabbles sin relación o continuidad, con motivación de las cuatro estaciones del año – 3:Recordaba haber disfrutado el sabor áspero de sus propias palabras y la imagen crispada del rostro frente a el.
1. Primavera

Notas iniciales:

Inicialmente una disculpa por las seguras faltas ortográficas que encontraran, soy pésima en esto de la ortografía, en seguida un agradecimiento a Yopos, June-li y Enny-Chan por sus reviews, este drabble es un mínimo agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de dejarlos, no se si les guste la pareja pero en fin ya lo hice

En segundo serán cuatro drabbles de personajes distintos, uno por cada estación del año

Y para finalizar, KHR no es mío ni sus personajes, y esto es por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro

Sin mas aquí el drabble

**Stazioni**

**---------------------------**

**Diferentes personajes**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**Drabbles**

**By. Yohri  
****----------------------------**

**Primavera…**

Dino x Hibari

A el no le gustaban lo grupos, de hecho los odiaba

Tal vez…

Hibari era serio, Hibari era silencioso, Hibari odiaba los grupos; por tanto cosas como "familias" le parecían simplemente estupidas, demasiado escándalo, demasiado ruido, simplemente demasiada gente y a el, obviamente, no le interesaban

Hibari no era precisamente una persona sociable, de hecho más bien era algo misántropo, por no mencionar huraño; y de hecho eso era bien sabido por todos, y por ello sabían guardar su distancia, o a lo menos la mayor parte de ellos; pues aun a pesar de la amenaza constante que representaban sus tonfas algunos eran demasiado temerarios o estupidos, todo dependía de la perspectiva

Aun así había cosas extrañas, o tal ves llamativas, dentro de aquel circulo que no le agradaba realmente, aun que siendo sinceros tampoco le desagradaba enteramente; Kyoya era curioso, y su curiosidad en ocasiones se enfocaba en puntos no exactamente correctos, o de lejos coherentes

Y el lo sabia

Cavallone era bastante contrario

De hecho, posiblemente, era su perfecta antitesis

Dino era alegre, Dino era ruidoso, y Dino veneraba los grupos; y que decir de su familia que conformaba casi seguramente lo más importante en la vida del italiano, pero Dino tenia algo, algo que Hibari no alcanzaba a comprender, pero era un algo que estimulaba la curiosidad innata de Kyouya, contra todo lo esperado, creído o ansiado

Sin embargo en realidad no le incomodaba tanto

De hecho de alguna retorcida forma le complacía

Hibari se daba cuenta de eso, mas no lo decía, aun que Cavallone tampoco requería de que aquel lo digiera, de hecho Dino era capas, gracias al tiempo y la convivencia, de leer en la mirada del moreno las palabras que sus labios no sabían decir; tal vez eso era lo que facilitaba su comunicación, silenciosa pero al fin y al cabo comunicación

Y aun a pesar de las notables diferencia siempre había algo que parecía complacer a ambos; en ocasiones acciones, de vez en cuando palabras y aun en mas raras ocasiones momentos

Tal como aquel, en que ambos descansaban en aquella zona, previamente reservada por el comité disciplinario, no había más que silenciosa calma mientras el moreno dormitaba y el rubio parecía tararear quedamente una canción que no creía reconocer

Dino hablo

Hibari solo escucho

Una sonrisa, palabras más

La habitual amenaza de Hibari

Y mientras el hombre se abalanzaba en su contra el veía los cerezos caer lentamente mientras sonreía, Dino se preguntaba si aquella seria una muerta tan horrible

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien ese fue, bastante pequeño como buen drabble xD… intentare no demorar mucho en subir los restantes, y gracias por leer

Yohri


	2. Estate

Notas iniciales:

Una vez mas quiero iniciar con una disculpa por las seguras faltas ortográficas que encontraran, como ya mencione soy pésima en esto de la ortografía,

Bien, este es el segundo de cuatro drabbles de personajes distintos, en esta ocasión situado en el futuro, no en la batalla contra Millefore, solo en el futuro

KHR no es mío ni sus personajes, y esto es por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro

Sin mas aquí el drabble

**Stazioni**

**---------------------------**

**Diferentes personajes**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**Drabbles  
Advertencias:  
ninguna **

**----------------------------**

**Estate…**

Tsuna

Sawada Tsunayoshi, estrictamente hablando, no es más que un inútil, no sabe más que suspender y habitualmente se gasta los días quejándose, chillando por esto o aquello y normalmente metiendo en problemas a sus amigos, y unos cuantos agregados.

Por cierto, problemas que parecen seguirle cual peste.

Pero por alguna razón, extraña e incomprensible, aquellos le seguían como si fuera realmente muy importante.

Con frecuencia se lo pregunta, como seria la vida de ellos sin haberle conocido, tal vez Yamamoto seguiría jugando béisbol, tal vez Lambo seguiría intentando acabar con Reborn sin demasiado éxito, tal vez Ryohei seguiría con el box y Hibari cuidando, o abusando, de Namimori, ciudad y no escuela.

Tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor…

O tal vez Gokudera seguiría siendo aquella persona solitaria, tal vez Mukuro seguiría encerrado en prisión y tal vez Chrome no hubiera sobrevivido…

Tal vez no…

Sin más Sawada Tsunayoshi era una persona de lejos especial, bastante idiota de hecho, pero tenía algo bastante impar.

Sawada Tsunayoshi o Vongola Décimo, era una persona sin gracia, escasamente interesante y muy pobremente inteligente, pero para sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos, el era de lo mas especial.

El se lo preguntaba con mucha habitualidad; en que punto el mundo se había tergiversado de tal forma que el, tan sin chiste como era, se había convertido en tan importante capo, y, sobre todo, que pecado imperdonable habrían cometido sus amigos para haberse convertido en sus compañeros.

Pero había algo que Sawada Tsunayoshi jamás se preguntaba, y ciertamente por gusto jamás lo haría, y era el asta cuando estarían juntos.

Por una vez el simplemente quería ser avaricioso, un poco de ambición no aria daño.

Ciertamente el no comprendía por que aquellos le seguían, o por que le veían tan especial; pero en aquel momento, como todos los demás, el simplemente sabia, y quería saber, que ellos, todos y sin falta alguna, estaría unidos.

Que todos ellos estarían bajo un mismo _cielo_.

Y evidentemente la conclusión le era curiosa, o un tanto bochornosa, pues era el mismo a quien denominaban de aquella forma_;_ pero en aquel momento, como era habitual, mientras observaba a _sus hombres_ flanqueado los alrededores de aquella enorme mesa, no se le ocurría mas que sonreír.

Y cándidamente pregonar al viento por un poco de paz, por que con el barullo constante y los conflictos usuales la paz era solo un sueño distante.

Se le ocurría que quizá era una idea demasiado romántica, o sumamente estupida, pero mientras sus ojos disfrutaban del hermoso colorido de aquel cielo en verano, cortesía del ventanal a su costado, pensaba que a pesar de todo amaba lo que tenia.

Y lo que vendría después.

Que sin importar las desventuras, ocurridas o próxima, agradecía haber sido el, y no cualquier otro, quien tuviera sobre sus hombros el peso de aquella familia y a sus costados la fuerza de aquellos compañeros.

Y aun que fuera un idiota, sin gracia o demasiado normal, para todo ellos el era el cielo…

Claro y hasta en ocasiones ligeramente deslumbrante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No estaba segura sobre quien iría este pero ayer se me ocurrió y creo que no quedo tan mal, en fin gracias por leer y espero lo hallan disfrutado

Yohri


	3. Autunno

Notas iniciales:

Como siempre iniciando con una disculpa por las seguras faltas ortográficas que encontraran, como ya mencione soy pésima en esto de la ortografía.

Este es el tercero de cuatro drabbles de personajes distintos (ya casi acabo xD), en esta ocasión situado en el futuro, una perspectiva mía del después de la batalla contra Millefore, posiblemente no pase esto pero me quería dar el gusto.

Al final, KHR no es mío ni sus personajes, y esto es por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro

Sin mas aquí el drabble

**Stazioni**

**---------------------------**

**Diferentes personajes**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**Drabbles  
Advertencias:  
ninguna **

**----------------------------**

**Autunno…**

Mukuro Rokudo…

Ciertamente, estaba profundamente asombrado.

Aun ahora lo estaba…

Ya que después de años confinado en aquel lugar lo ultimo que se le ocurrió ver, aparte de la luz solar, era aquel rostro.

Y mas aun al recordar su no demasiado cordial relación en años pasado, y venideros, simplemente le parecía asombroso, mas aun tomando en cuenta que alguien, sin saber quien, hubiera atravesado los pisos de la penitenciaria de Vindice sin ser atrapado, o siquiera visto, y haber descendido tan profundo que pudo tocarle.

Le gustaba recordar…

Recordaba vagamente haber sido trasportado sobre una dura espalda, demasiado débil como para moverse siquiera, a través de los pasillos en el más profundo de los silencios, y le parecía un sueño lejano, la sensación de su cuerpo húmedo restregándose ligeramente sobre la fina tela del costoso traje negro.

Recordaba el silencio con un oscuro gusto a añoranza y las palabras venideras, _ahora estamos a mano_, su notoria confusión y el fingido desconocimiento de la situación que había conocido y vivido casi en carne propia, con su fiel intermediaria, dulce y pequeña.

Y aun a pesar de todo no comprendía enteramente, aun quedaba en el una duda oscura y extraña que le regalaba un agridulce sabor en los labios, _esto no cambia nada, tu no me agradas_, y el solo había sonreído certero ante sus palabras

_Este es tu agradecimiento por "ayudarles"._

Recordaba haber disfrutado el sabor áspero de sus propias palabras y la imagen crispada del rostro frente a el por el trasfondo en sus palabras, así como recordaba haber deseado, y en realidad planeado, utilizar una palabra distinta, ayudarle.

_Solo lo hice para ayudar a Chrome._

_Nunca lo considere de otra forma._

Y recordaba que no había quedado mas que un silencio extraño mientras el hombre frente a el terminaba con el contenido de su bebida y el le observaba postrado en el lecho de aquella lujosa habitación de hotel.

No había muchos mas, la mañana siguiente sus amigos, o sirvientes, habían ido a recogerle, la mujer lagrimas en los ojos y los dos hombres con la alegría maquillada en indiferencia.

Aun ahora le gustaba recordar…

Era extraño el giro del tiempo, mas ahora que su expediente había desaparecido misteriosamente de todo archivo policial, ni siquiera la mafia tenia algo sobre su pasado y a pesar de que el sabia claramente quien lo había hecho, el acto no era mas que mera gratitud oculta, o una forma de pagar su ayuda a otros, u otro, en el conflicto con Millefore.

Eso le regalaba una sensación almizclada y un tanto desagradable en la boca.

Y un extraño vacío en el estomago.

Solo eso, nada realmente importante, pues mientras se reclinaba en aquella banca disfrutaba de su solitario entorno, y del pasado que se asemejaba a imágenes veladas, solo se preguntaba, aun curioso, por que su rostro había volado asta sus recuerdos

_Estamos a mano…_

_Hibari…_

Paladeo cada silaba, el nombre en concreto, en perfecta soledad sonrío con un matiz extraño y amargo.

El otoño siempre, extrañamente, le sabía a melancolía…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien este fue y creo no quedo tan mal, sin mas gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo


End file.
